nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Goodman
Tim Goodman is the main character in ''Detective Pikachu''. He is a young adult who comes to Ryme City to search for his missing father, Harry Goodman. He is also the main character in the Detective Pikachu movie, where he is portrayed by Justice Smith. History Detective Pikachu (game) Chapter 1: Tahnti Park At the start of the game, Tim arrives in Ryme City to try and find his missing father, Harry Goodman. When he leaves Tahnti Station, he notices a pair of Aipom stealing a girl's necklace. By chance, Detective Pikachu, a Pikachu that was Harry's partner. While Pikachu is able to talk, Tim is the only person who can understand him. With the help of Pikachu, who can interview Pokémon, Tim follows the Aipom down the road to Tahnti park. After some investigation, Tim and Pikachu find the necklace in a Trash Burmy's cloak and return it to the girl. After this, Pikachu brings Tim to the Baker Detective Agency, where he's told that Harry had been investigating incidents involving Pokémon prior to disappearing. Chapter 2: Litwick Cave Tim and Pikachu go to Harry's apartment to find clues about his whereabouts. They find a map with locations that had incidents marked on it. Tim and Pikachu go to Litwick Cave, one of the places marked on the map. There they meet Emilia Christie (who had previously appeared in chapter 1) and Meiko Okamoto, a pair of reporters for GNN who are being attacked by an angry Glalie with red eyes. Although Pikachu cannot use moves since the car accident, he and Tim manage to knock out the Glalie. But the Glalie blocked off the entrance, and now Tim and Pikachu are forced to find a Pokémon that can help them escape. They are helped by several Litwick, who light the way for them. While trying to find a Drifblim that could help them escape, they find the Glalie that attacked them earlier, now with its normal blue eyes, who tells Pikachu that it remembers nothing from its rampage. After finding Drifblim, they get Glalie to freeze a river so they can get to an opening in the cave's ceiling and escape. The next day, Pikachu takes Tim to the Hi-Hat Café, a café run by Pablo Millan and Ludicolo on the first floor of the detective agency. Harry used to frequent this café. Chapter 3: PCL At Harry's apartment, Pikachu and Tim inspect part of a vial that Pikachu found in Litwick Cave. They realize that considering where Harry's car accident was, it most likely happened while he was returning from the nearby Pokémon Comprehensive Laboratory, or PCL. Tim gets a part-time job there under the name "Tim Ottman." While leaving the Baker Detective Agency, he encounters another Pikachu (which is implied to be Ash Ketchum's) that he confuses for Detective Pikachu. It's noted that he is not able to understand the other Pikachu. At the lab, Tim finds a matching vial in a storage closet. The next day, Emilia and Meiko come to the PCL to report on their research, but while they're filming their report, a Trevenant goes beserk, its eyes glowing red like Glalie's did. While Wallace Carroll, a researcher at the PCL, believes it was Tim's fault, Emilia and Meiko defend him. Tim finds Gengar, who had angered Trevenant, while also finding a secret lab. The secret lab was being used by Carlos Hernando, a researcher, to produce R, which has been making Pokémon like Glalie and Trevenant go on rampages. After publicly confronting Carlos in front of his coworkers, Carlos reveals that he was the one who had Harry's car tampered with, causing the accident. Carlos is arrested, and Tim asks police inspector and friend of Harry's Frank Holiday if he could tell him the results of Carlos's interrogation, to which Frank agrees. Chapter 4: Cappucci Island Several days later, Tim and Pikachu are boated to Cappucci Island by Amanda Blackstone to talk to John Waals, the founder of the PCL, who had researched R. When they get there, they learn that John is being arrested by Ryme City Police Department lieutenant Brad McMaster for injuring a Pokémon that creates fog in Lake Cappucci. With the help of Milo Green, an aspiring Pokémon Ranger, Tim and Pikachu go down a secret path to the lake where they find the Masquerain that made the fog. The Masquerain had made the fog to protect the lake Pokémon from the invasive Crawdaunt. Tim and Pikachu discover that Louise Mulligan, a land developer on the island, had the Crawdaunt shipped in, not John. Brad arrests Louise, allowing Tim to ask John about his father. John tells Tim that two months earlier, Harry had come to him to ask about R. R was a miracle drug made using DNA of Mew, but cells of Mewtwo were used instead. John believes that it was Mewtwo's Beserk Gene that causes the Pokémon to rampage. John also informs Tim that Harry had intended to go to Fine Park, an amusement park in Ryme City. Chapter 5: Fine Park At the Hi-Hat café, Tim is visited by Meiko, Emilia, and Roger Clifford, their boss. They invited Tim to the GNN headquarters the next day to look at footage of the Fine Park incident. In the meantime, Tim and Pikachu head to Fine Park itself to interview Pokémon that live there. They ask the Pokémon about the incident at Fine Park, where a Charizard went on a rampage during a parade. They learn that Harry went to the park and was attacked by a man with a Skorupi. Then they notice a Buneary trapped on the broken ferris wheel. After rescuing the Buneary, they notice that it was holding a locket with a picture of Tim and his mom when they were younger. Buneary says that the locket was given to them by Harry. As Tim and Pikachu leave, Mewtwo watches them. Chapter 6: GNN The duo head to GNN to review the footage of the incident. While Meiko is searching for it, Tim and Pikachu meet Ethan Graham, the president of GNN. They also find Olga Ellison's Purugly and participate in a rehearsal when Carina Mitchell's violin is destroyed. They find out that GNN comedian Max Warhol had swapped out the violin for a fake, while using his Chatot to fake an alibi. While Roger goes to call the police, Meiko returns and shows Tim and Pikachu the video. They notice that right before Charizard went on a rampage, the balloon it was holding was popped by a needle. They also notice GNN assistant director Keith Norman at the parade with a Skorupi, the same Pokémon that attacked Harry. They deduce that the balloon Charizard was holding was filled with R, and that it was popped by Keith's Skorupi, which also attacked Harry. They also realize that the reason Keith had told Tim where to stand during the rehearsal and the reason he scheduled the assistant Pokémon for the wrong day (which he claimed was accidental) was so he could injure Tim. Keith had manipulated the Yanma cameramen's directions so they would crash into each other and drop their cameras onto where Tim was supposed to be, which was next to the fake violin. They run to the roof to confront Keith, but he escapes on a Noivern. Chapter 7: Ryme Wharf At the Baker Detective Agency, Tim asks Mike Baker about the locket. Mike informs them that it's a camera and shows them the photos developed from it. One of these photos depicts a warehouse in Ryme Wharf, so Tim and Pikachu decide to head there to investigate, accompanied by Mike's Accelgor. After getting to the wharf, they find the warehouse shown in the photo and infiltrate it with the help of a Spinarak and Pansage. Pansage helps them get into Simon Yen's room. Simon is John Waal's former assistant who is being held hostage and forced to incubate Mewtwo cells to make R. After opening a container in a warehouse backroom, Pikachu suddenly remembers a promise that he had made to Mewtwo, that he would find the mastermind and solve the R case. After incapacitating the warehouse manager, they go to rescue Simon. Simon proposes that Tim and Pikachu get inside a large box that's being sent to the mastermind's headquarters. Accelgor is given the notes that Tim has written about R to be taken back to Mike. Chapter 8: Where R Goes Tim and Pikachu find themselves aboard the S.S. Prime Treasure, a cruise ship. They find that the R shipments are being carried to a room that's guarded by Krokorok. By coincidence, Emilia is also on the cruise ship reporting on the Pokémon Carnival. After hearing a scream, Tim and Pikachu meet Rose Milton, an elderly woman whose luggage was swapped with a Cofagrigus's mask. She brings Tim and Pikachu to Walter Eckhart, the ship's captain, who is watching Emilia interview celebrity chef Gino Farina. Ethan Graham happens to be watching the interview as well. Tim and Pikachu find out that if one orders six sugar cubes and seven cups of iced tea from the Frillish waiters, they will be given a book detailing a secret masquerade auction on the ship. The items listed on the book include the Mask of Antiquity, which is the Cofagrigus mask, and R. It's also shown that whoever buys R gets exclusive purchasing rights on it for six months. They head back to Walter on the bridge of the ship, but he tells them that the Mask of Antiquity has gone missing. But the only ones in the room were Walter and his Nosepass. Nosepass tells them that the mask disappeared in the blink of an eye. Tim and Pikachu prove that it was stolen by Gino's Kecleon, so Gino could get the Henry Brothers's cookbook at the secret auction. Tim takes Gino's auction ticket, and goes to the auction with Pikachu and Emilia. After a detective cape for a Pikachu and the Henry Brothers's cookbook are sold, Keith comes on stage to auction some R, but Tim, Pikachu, and Emilia take off their masks and confront him. Keith attempts to escape by using R on the Krokorok and flying away on his Noivern, but Tim, Pikachu, and Emilia stop him by making him lose his grip and catching him and Tim with Chandelure. Frank arrests Keith, who claims that Harry most likely died in the crash. Tim and Emilia watch the fireworks from the ship, while Pikachu talks to Mewtwo. Mewtwo informs Pikachu that the case is not closed yet, and that there are still Mewtwo cells out there. Tim is shown several documents in Keith's room that say there will be R dispersed at the Pokémon Carnival. The documents also have info that could only be known by someone at GNN. Tim, Pikachu, and Emilia decide to head to the carnival to prevent R from being dispersed. Chapter 9: Pokémon Carnival Tim, Pikachu, and Emilia head to the Baker Detective Agency. Mike and Amanda provide them with the parade routes and a map of the city. They head to Central Square, where they have determined R will be released. They determine that the gaseous R is in some balloons, the liquid R is in some treats, and the capsule R is being distributed by a man in a yellow hat. After this, Frank arrives and informs Tim that Keith admitted that there was a fourth place R was planted. Tim and Pikachu realize it must be in the clock tower. After they disable the R producing machine, they deduce that the mastermind behind R must be Roger, as he knew Pikachu couldn't use any moves, despite only Keith having been told. At this moment, Roger walks up the clock tower with Emilia hostage. While Roger makes Tim turn the valve of the machine to operate it (with Tim distracting him by asking him questions), Pikachu jumps on Roger and causes him to lose his grip on Emilia. Roger climbs onto Noivern and attempts to destroy the tank to release R, but Pikachu miraculously uses thunderbolt and knocks Roger and Noivern down. Roger is arrested, and while Mike, Amanda, Meiko, and Ethan congratulate Tim, Pikachu tells Mewtwo that he's made his decision. Pikachu is put to sleep, and when Tim runs over, Mewtwo informs him that Harry is still alive. The next day, Tim and Pikachu set out to find more info about Harry's whereabouts. Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon characters Category:Detective Pikachu game characters Category:Detective Pikachu movie characters